Renzo Ichijo
Renzo Ichijo is best friend of Gash Jumon and a protagonist of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Who first appeared in The Neck of Dark Galaxy Queen and then made his official appearance in Friendship Tag With Space-Time Police Sheriffs! Renzo Ichijo is voiced by Hal Sparks. Appearance He has brown hair and wears a Space-Tine Police Sheriff's silver Uniform and white shoes. Gaban Arsenal & Techniques Electroplate Process Electroplate Process is what Renzo uses to transform into Gaban. When Gaban shouts "Electroplate" the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gaban's combat suit in 0.05 seconds. The robot from Dolgiran announces "Roger! Transporting combat suit!". Laser Blade Laser Blade is Gaban's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gaban Dynamic and Gaban Hyper Dynamic. Gaban Dynamic Gaban Dynamic is Gaban's finishing move which he performs to destroy the monsters by slicing him in two with his powerful Laser Blade. Gaban Hyper Dynamic Gaban Hyper Dynamic is a stronger version of the Gaban Dynamic that Allowed Gaban to perform a dual energy slash Gaban Double Dynamic Gaban Double Dynamic is a ultimate version of the Gaban Dynamic. Big Gaban Dynamic Variant of dynamic Gaban used against the Giants opponents Gaban uses Dol to rise before jumping height and wear a vertical sword blow to his opponent. Gaban Punch Gaban Punch is one of Gaban's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. Gaban Kick Gaban Kick is another of Gaban's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. Dimension Bomber Dimension Bomber is a technique Gaban uses against enemies. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. Lightning Beam The Lightning Beam is a lightning-like beam emanating from Renzo's right hand that he uses to strike enemies. Spiral Kick To execute Spiral Kick, Gaban jumps on enemies and henchmen with his feet forward. Laser Barrier The Laser Barrier is a shield used by Renzo; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects & projectiles. Laser Scope Laser Scope is a radar device that Gaban uses to detect enemies. Electro Sonar Electro Sonar is a sonar device which enables Gaban to detect any movement and sound in the area. Gaban Upperpunch Variant of Gaban Punch uppercut. Galactic Slash Gaban short hitting his opponents with his elbows. Silver Beam Ray energy emitted by the hand. Gaban Beam Discharge explosive energy propagating along a conductive metal. Reito Beam Refrigerant beam inside the visor. Gaban Full Power The fighting follows absorbs the radius of the opponent before he returned. Static Shock Electrostatic discharge. Electro-Splash Electric shock used to take off foreign elements attached to the battle below. Gaban Shock Electrical discharge from the battle below. Gas Sensor System analyzing the composition of ambient air to detect any traces of gas and calculate the time elapsed since its use. Electro-Sonar Amplifying system of hearing and also for Gaban radar. Epee Sword hidden in the left forearm. Arsenal *Laser Blade *Super Dimensional Cannon *Space-Time Police Sheriff Bazooka *Space-Time Police Knuckle *Space-Time Police Blaster *Space-Time Police Blade *Space-Time Police Smashers *Space-Time Police Cannon *Transpod Vehicles *Super Dimensional Highspeed Dolgiran *Electronic Starbeast Dol *Cyberion Trivia *He is also a billionaire. Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Male Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Avengers Category:Space-Time Police Sherrifs Category:Space-Time Police Category:Alive characters Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Characters on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited